


Camera Under Cap

by JustSimon



Category: Boy Ichiro's Modesty (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is continuation after Boy Ichiro's Modesty's Good and True ending and a short story about boy in the cap and girl with photo camera.
Relationships: Ichiro/Tooko





	Camera Under Cap

A month has passed and life became peaceful again, Ichiro spent time inI the Occult Society Club and Tooko as usual, in the Photography Club, in secret from Tooko Ichiro decided to make her a small surprise, since soon will be a month anniversary of the day when Ichiro and Tooko became a couple. Ichiro had not so many friends, so the only with who he could talk about surprise was Endou-sempai, after some advices Ichiro finally took decision make gift by his own hands, it was something like a pendant in shape of heart, it was a crooked a bit, so Ichiro were embarrassed by this gift, but still decided to try. On a next day Ichiro asked Tooko meet him on the school roof after classes, and when she arrived, there was Ichiro who waited her.   
"Um hello again, ahem." 'So Ichiro-kun, did you wanted ask me something?' "Well, you know, i am not a master of words so, here." Ichiro gave to Tooko a small box. "Happy Anniversary, Tooko." 'Ichiro-kun.'   
Tooko opened a small box and then a tears rolled down by her cheeks.   
"You don't like it? Damn, i knew i should to buy to you something, i am sorry, i just wanted to do something by my own hands and-" 'No Ichiro-kun, these tears not from sorrow, this is tears of happiness, Ichiro you don't forgot about our month anniversary.' "How could i forgot about that, who do you think i am, eh?"   
Tooko gave to Ichiro almost same small box.   
'Happy anniversary to you too Ichiro-kun.' When Ichiro opened the box he saw there a pendant in shape of heart, also crooked. 'I tried to do something by my hands too, heh heh.'   
Then Ichiro and Tooko opened their pendants and there was a photos, in Ichiro's pendant was photo of Tooko with a camera in her hand, in Tooko's pendant was photo of Ichiro with a his cap in hand. "'Happy Anniversary."'   
After that they hugged each other.  
'Um Ichiro, can i take your hand?' "Um sure, i don't mind."   
Ichiro and Tooko just stayed like that, holding each other for a hand.   
'Best anniversary of our relationships.' "Mhm."   
And so went their month anniversary, there is no doubts, they will be happy together.


End file.
